


War of titanica: THE DARK AGE

by zachthehorseradish



Category: The Dark age - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachthehorseradish/pseuds/zachthehorseradish
Summary: 245,000 years after the destruction of early pandora, humanity spread through out into the stars in search of ancient technology to regain the there fallen glory.pandora previously known as earth had become polluted to where life was not able to be sustained, but then the great federation had  begun and technology advanced to a point where human kind was seen as God's by other race's but because of an unknown event known as the blank in history humanity fell from grace and all technological achievements where lost 20,000 years later now m265 humanity tries to regain there lost technology to fight of hostile threats.





	War of titanica: THE DARK AGE

Planet titanica, armorie world: assessment threat major xeno incursion

[Request] Armageddon class war head

[Request denied]

[Request] voidment

[Request denied]

[Request] maximum large scale ground assult

[Request denied]

[Request] minimum large scale ground

[Request approved]

_Space I fucking hate it_! said gorden in an angry tone, don't worry we are about to make planet said the commanding officer, take solice in the fact we have ground planet side dreadnoughts droping with us, _yeah nine times out of ten I'm going to end up dead so what's the point, well you might be lucky never know but know shut your mouth and (explosion) pilot, where hit broadside, captain! Gorden looks to see chunks of blood and flesh spilling out of a gaping hole, as Gorden sees this he looks to a nearby screaming of a soldier being pulled out of the hole,(Gorde) oh fuck Gordens face turns green, open the hatch says a voice, then one by one each soldier drops out of the aircraft _

_gorden sees aircraft flying by him as he drops, explosions of what he can assume as AA bloom around him then he sees a mist of red right under him as he falls, what the fuck he says as he falls through the mist b-blood! he scream, he hears a sound in his right ear he looks he sees a bio mechanical creature of similar appearance to a while but with blades on its fine slices a soldier in half in mid air and then another one and another one until its hit and shredded by heavy gun fire_

_OH shit! said gorden, gorden finally hits solid ground, fuck oh fuck oh fuck, gorden looks around gun fire streaming past him, (soldier) bring up the tank change mode to_, gorden sees the soldier explode in a shower of blood and dirt, fuck! Gorden screams, stop screaming and start fire! gorden looks to see a large man in power armor seeing bullets bounce off of his thick armor plating the same bullets that made a soldier explode in blood, this is just a normal day, says the man as he points up, gorden looks and sees a giant ball of smoke and fire hit the ground, a giant mechine walking by pedal firing a giant mini gun shooting the equivalent to artillery ammunition, _


End file.
